


(I Don't Wanna Lose) Your Love

by missred



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH, M/M, idek what this is, this song got stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe drunkenly serenades Patrick with "Your Love"  by The Outfield. There are parallels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Don't Wanna Lose) Your Love

It’s been a good night. Most of the decaydance gang has been barhopping and Patrick’s feeling loose and happy. One more drink and Pete might have convinced him to do some karaoke. But now the party’s breaking up and everyone’s headed home. Except, it seems Gabe, who’s three drink past common sense and not really ready to go. He won’t let Pete coax him into a taxi to his place, because “I don’t wanna go home alone man.” 

Patrick offers to let him crash on his couch because his place is closer anyways and it calms Gabe down enough that he’ll actually do it. It takes the combined efforts of Travie, Bill, and Patrick get Gabe up to the apartment. He hasn’t been inside thirty seconds before he's already heading for Patrick's whisky stash and cranking the stereo.

patrick's not exactly sober himself, not as bad off as Gabe, but enough that he's slow to try and get the bottle away from Gabe, who abandons it easily he hears the song start.

"Patrick! I _love_ this song!" Gabe crows.

Patrick nods blearily and collapses on the couch, hoping Gabe'll get past the loud drunk stage soon because Patrick is ready to crash. Gabe's singing along loudly but surprisingly well, barely slurring at all. Patrick loves this song too, it's probably too loud for 2 am, but Patrick can't hold on to that thought long enough to get to the stereo and and turn it down. He tries actually, but Gabe bounces over and plants himself right on top of Patrick, straddling his thighs and trapping him under longs legs easily.

"Get'off Gabe, " Patrick mumbles, reaching up to shove Gabe off, but Gabe grabs his wrists and pins them, leaning in instead of letting up.

The song's starting over, Gabe must have stuck it on repeat, and his lips are warm and way too close to Patrick's face. His breath smells like whiskey and vodka when he breathes heavy in Patrick's ear, crooning the first verse like it's a love song and not a solicitation to cheat. Patrick remembers all too well that Gabe’s not free to be drunkenly flirting like this; he’s got a girl back in Jersey, funny and smart and she seems good for him. 

Patrick tries in vain to push Gabe off, but he's drunk and tired and Gabe doesn't want to be moved.He settles down on Patrick's lap, starts shimmying in time to the music, singing and grinding and leaning in intermittently to nip wetly at Patrick's ear, which no, seriously needs to stop. Patrick's working on the stopping part when Gabe starts taking off his shirt. This is crossing the line from stupid drunk friend territory and starting to feel way too much like a lapdance and Patrick knows he needs to get out before Gabe does something he'll regret.

But Gabe is heavy on top of him and basically grinding right on top of his dick and Patrick is  _ human.  _ Very embarrassed and annoyed and ashamed, but human.

Gabe grins like sin when he notices what his attentions have done. He makes a move like he's going to do something about it when Patrick barrel rolls them so he's on top of Gabe for a moment, and then he recoils away from the couch like cheating is catching.

"Patrick, baby, c'mon, don' be like that" Gabe's smile is slow and easy--Patrick would bet good money he won't remember most of this in the morning and he's grateful as hell for it.

Getting drunk groped by one of his friends has done a lot to sober Patrick up, and he replies calmly,

"you have a girlfriend Gabe." From where he's locked himself in the bathroom.

"Huh." Gabe hums, like he's just remembered. "She wouldn't mind probably."

Patrick huffs and tries not to lose his temper.

"Yeah, man, she would. And I  _ do _ . There's blankets in the cabinet, you can crash on the couch."

He's emerged from the bathroom and changed into clean boxers and a t-shirt. Gabe is sprawled out right next to the door like he's been waiting.

"But I don't want to sleep on the couch," he says sadly. "I want to kiss you."

And  _ christ _ , that's a bomb Patrick is definitely not sober enough to diffuse. He doesn't know what to do with that information at all.

"It's not happening tonight." Patrick says firmly.

He's shaken honestly, by the information that Gabe, even if it's only drunk Gabe, is so insistent on wanting to kiss  _ him _ . Gabe looks on the verge of tears and Patrick softens his stance.

"Hey, hey, don't do that, okay? We can work this out in the morning." It's a lie that Patrick is counting on not having to make good on, but it works.

Gabe allows Patrick to help him up and settle him on the couch.

"I don't wanna lose your love." Gabe says, slurred and soft, and Patrick really can't tell if he's quoting the song or not.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replies quietly. "Night, Gabe."

In the morning, when Patrick stumbles into the kitchen Gabe is drinking orange juice and has started the coffee brewing. He doesn't mention night before, and Patrick is relieved to let it drop. They're both pretty quiet. Patrick reads the paper. Gabe folds up the couch blankets and calls a cab. Gabe shrugs into his coat and makes sure he has all his shit. Patrick pads into the foyer to say goodbye.

"Thanks for letting me crash." Gabe says. 

That's usual, not weird. What is when he turns and abruptly kisses Patrick on the forehead. Patrick blinks, stunned, and Gabe holds him steady, gripping his shoulders and holding Patrick's gaze intensely.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"Gabe, uh--"

Gabe turns and walks out the door, leaving Patrick frustrated and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Scene that got stuck in my head. It's better if you listen to the song.


End file.
